Stranded!
by Amittai
Summary: YAY! Rukia has just won an all expense paid cruise for her and 11 of her friends! They're all excited to go, but what happens when the cruise isn't exactly what they were hoping for...?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n) Hey guys! So, heres a new story I'm working on ! Ideekay how i really got the idea though….. But yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It would be nice if I did though :D**

**Chapter 1: Winning the Trip**

Rukia's POV

"Good Morning Kuchiki-san!" "Good morning Inoue! And how many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to be so formal." I said to the busty auburn haired girl as she strode down the hall towards me. Or is her hair red? Maybe a shade of orange or a reddish brown? Could it be considered a shade of blonde…? Whatever, ill think about it later. "Oh, right." She said with a re-assuring grin. "So wheres Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun? Normally their with you!" Orihime smiled at me. "They had to be here at seven because those two idiots got detention." "Again?" She asked with a concerned look on her face "What for this time?" "Well lets just say there was another argument, and those two airheads broke a classroom window…. And the teachers desk." Orihime let out a disappointed sigh. "Im not surprised." She said. "And wheres Ulquiorra? Normally he's with you." I asked. "I texted him to see if he wanted to walk to school together, but he said he was running late and that I should just go without him." "Hmmm... I wonder whats keeping him." I said. "AAAAAAYYYYYEEEE!" I heard a loud shout down the hall. "Rangiku-san. Please don't yell so loud. We're inside." I turned to see a strawberry blonde and a chocolate brunette walking towards us. "Hi Hinamori-San! Rangiku-San!" "Hello Inoue-San. Hello Kuchiki-San." "Hinamori, please, don't bother with the formalities!" I said to her. Formalities always bothered me when tacked onto the end of my name. "Hey Orihime! Hey Rukia!" "Hey Matsumoto!" I smiled at her. No formalities with this one. "Where're those two bakas at?" Matsumoto asked. "Detention." I said unamused. "Figures." She replied. "What about your lover boy?" She said, teasing Orihime. She blushed a bright red. "Wha-What!? What do you mean Rangiku-San?" She said frantically. "Where. Is. Your. Boy. Friend." The Strawberry Blonde explained to the young girl as if she was stupid. "He is not my boyfriend!" Inoue said stubbornly. "Yet." Momo added with a quiet giggle. "Wha-what!? Never!" Orihime said. "Well thats sad to know, woman." Ulquiorra said standing behind her, leaning against the lockers. "A-AH! ULQUIORRA-KUN!" She said frantically, blushing like a cherry tomato. "And Rangiku-San, if I'm correct, you have no right talking about other peoples relationships when you can't handle your own. With Gin, I mean." Rangiku shot him an icy glare. "You know I don't like talking about Gin." She said quietly. Gin was always disappearing without a word to Matsumoto. I felt kinda bad for her. I jumped in before the situation got anymore awkward than it already was. "SO HINAMORI!" I said loudly. "Where's Toshiro-kun?" "Oh he didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "I didn't hear anything." Matsumoto frowned. "Neither did I." Inoue said. "Same here." Ulquiorra added. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Matsumoto said wide-eyed. Hinamori just giggled. "Of course not!" she said. "He's just outta town for the weekend." She said smiling. "Dammit." Rangiku pouted. "Rukia!" I heard a voice call out to me. Who now? I turned and saw a red headed boy walking towards me. "Hey Renji!" I smiled to him. "Whattup Fiery Pineapple!?" A little red tick mark appeared on Renjis forehead like they do in the manga I read. "Shut up Matsumoto." He snapped at her. "Oh what do you know! I was wrong! It's not a fiery pineapple! It's Renji." She said the last part with no enthusiasm. "Now, now, Abarai-kun, let's all just calm down here." Hinamori said with her warm and gentle smile. "But she started it!" Renji yelled at an unnecessary volume. "ABARAI!" A teacher popped her head out of the classroom. "DETENTION TOMORROW AT 7!" "B-But!" "NO BUTS." Then she slammed her door leaving a dumbfounded Renji standing there. I looked up at Renji. "Hey Renji!" I slapped him upside his head, snapping him out of his little depression trance. "What the hell!?" "Wheres Ichigo?" I asked. "Kurosaki?" "No idiot Ichigo Abarai." I added sarcastically. Renji snorted. "Who cares." I sighed. Why do I even bother. "Let's go, Woman. These petty arguments are boring me." With that Ulquiorra grabbed Inoues wrist and tugged her down the hall and around the corner. "It mind boggles me how creative and happy Inoue and Straight Forward and blunt Ulquiorra get along so well." I said to my circle of friends. "Well you know what they say, opposites attract." Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG G! Me and Hinamori flinched at the sound of the bell. "Better get to first period or were all gonna get detention." Renji said. "It doesn't matter. You already have it for your little outburst earlier." I replied. With that Renji rolled his eyes and walked to his first period class. "We better get going too!" Hinamori said enthusiastically. "Let's go Rangiku-San. Bye Rukia!" She called out as she walked away with Matsumoto in tow. I waved and turned on my heels to go to class.

Finally! The last period of the day! Then i can go home. I walked into the school gym to find it mostly vacant. I glanced down at my watch. I still had 10 minutes till P.E started. I sighed and slid onto the 3rd row of bleachers. "Hello Rukia." I turned and saw Ishida and Nemu walking towards me. "Hey guys." I smiled and waved. "Hello Rukia." Nemu said politely. We chatted about teachers and different classes and assignments together for the next few minutes until we heard the P.E teachers loud voice echo throughout the gym. "OKAY CLASS! EVERYBODY SIT IN THE BLEACHERS! P.E IS STARTING!" "Ugh." I grunted and sat upright. Ishida and Nemu sat next to me. "Coach Kenpachi what are we doing today!?" A blonde boy with a bob cut and straight bangs yelled to him. "Shaddup and let him finish talkin ya dick head!" A short blonde girl scolded him and smacked him on top of the head with her Calculus book. Coach Zaraki smiled an evil smile and looked at us. "Were gonna play dodge ball."

"Shi-" Ishidas cursing was cut off by a ball to his face. "You shoulda dodged it silly!" Nemu said and giggled. "OUT!" Coach Zaraki said. Ishida started mumbling something under his breath as he trotted off the court and onto the bench. Nemu was the best dodge ball player in our P.E class. And luckily I ended up on her team. "AND NEMUS TEAM WINS!" Coach Zaraki yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Ishidas team grumbled and moaned, sighed and groaned, and started complaining as they stood up. "LOSERS UP AGAINST THE WALL! AND HUSTLE!" He shouted. They lined up against the wall facing us, and we lined up across from them. Coach handed us each a ball. "FIRE AWAY!" He grinned and laughed hysterically. "DIE YA FAT DICK HEAD!" The little blonde one shouted as she fired the ball at the blonde boy she smacked earlier. "DAMMIT HIYORI NOT THE FACE!" He yelled as he tried to dodge it, yet to no avail. "SHADDAP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN SHINJI!" She screamed as she fired another ball at him. That girl was tiny but she had quiet an arm. "Here it comes!" Nemu said playfully as she cocked her arm back to throw the ball. "Wha-Wa-Wait!" Ishida said desperately. But nonetheless Nemu fired the ball at him at a tremendous rate. "OOOF!" Ishida gasped for air as he sunk to his knees, his hands over his crotch. "Dammit Nemu!" He shouted. She just laughed. I felt bad just pegging people with the ball, so I lightly lobbed it at some blonde emo looking kid at the end of the line. He dodged it with ease. "RUKIA!" Coach shouted at me. "DON'T HAVE PITY ON LOSERS!" I just shook my head. "KIRA!" The flimsy looking kid jumped at the sound of his name. "PUT THE BALLS UP! EVERYONE ELSE CLASS DISMISSED!" I was so happy. I was exhausted and wanted to lay in my bed.

"And that was your number one chart topper!" Hisagi Shuuhei, the host of the hit radio station, Seiretei FM, said out of my radio. I laid sprawled out on my bed, reading my "Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!" manga. "And now!" Hisagi said. "If your our 100th caller, you will win an all expense paid luxury cruise to the Catalina Islands for you and 11 of your friends for 10 days and 10 nights! One of our biggest prizes yet!" He said enthusiastically. 11? What an odd number to choose. Oh well. I picked up my phone. I mean, what were the chances of me winning anyways? Might as well be the 80th caller or something and help some person win a luxury cruise. "And start dialing in 3! 2! 1! Go!" I quickly typed in the number the radio host mentioned earlier. I waited a few seconds and then hit call. The phone rang 3 times. I lost faith. I knew my chances of winning weren't high, but I still had a glimmer of hope. "CONGRATULATIONS 100th CALLER!...Hello?" I sighed. I knew I wouldn't win."HEEELLLLLOOOO?" What? Who is that? Oh yeah. My phone was still on. Wait. My phone was still on! And there was someone on the other end! "HELLO!?" I sat right up and practically yelled into the receiver. "Congratulations!" Hisagi said. "You were the 100th caller! What's your name?" he asked me. I was shocked. My mouth hung open, slightly agape. "Ahem. Hello?" "Huh? OH! Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki!" I couldn't stop the anticipation from leaking out of my voice. I never knew people actually won these things! I always thought they were rigged and the radio stations did them to keep listeners!"Well guess what Miss Kuchiki! You and 11 of your friends are going on an all expense paid luxury cruise to the Catalina Islands for 10 days and 10 nights!" he finished telling me all the details. I then texted my 11 friends and let them know that we're a going on a trip. Me, Ichigo, Renji, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Toshiro, Ishida, Nemu, Inoue, Ulquiorra, and-and-and-and... And who? Who were the last 2 people I should invite? I sat on my bed thinking to myself. Who can I bring? I texted Matsumoto and asked her.

Rukia: Hey Matsumoto! What other 2 people should I bring on the cruise?

Matsumoto: GIIIIN ! 3

Rukia: No -.-

Rukia: Besides, what are the chances of him showing up anyway?

Matsumoto: /3 ):

Rukia: Sorry :(

Matsumoto: It's fine. Your probably right anyways :p How about Ikkaku and Yumichika? They're cool people.

Rukia: Hmmm... I dunno... Ikkakus head kinda scares me O-O

Matsumoto:Lmao xD Whateves! Just bring them ! :)

Rukia: Fine. Ikkaku & Yumichika it is.

I shot them both a group MMS and waited for a response.

Rukia: IKKKKKAAAAAKKKKUUUUU

Rukia: YUUUUUUMMMIIIIICCCHHHHIIIIKK KKAAAA!

Rukia: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

Rukia: IKKKKKKAAAAAKKKKUUUUU

Rukia: YUUUUUUUMMMMIIIIICCCHHHHIIII KKKAAAAA!

Ikkaku: DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL DO U WANT!

Ikkaku: WHAT DO U FIND SO IMPORTANT U NEED 2 BLOW UP MY FONE!?

Yumichika: Ikkaku please spell the words out right and use proper grammar. I find the way you text very ugly.

Ikkaku: LIKE I GIV A DAM!

Rukia: ANYWAY

Yumichika: Oh yeah. What do you need Rukia?

Rukia: Were goin on a cruise :D

-A few hours later-

Now that i explained to everyone whats going on, its time for me to pack!

**(A/n) So did you guys like it? I'll try and update soon ! Please feel free to review and stuff . Bye now (:**


	2. Chapter 2- Shopping!

**(A/n) Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed my story and added it to there notification list ! I greatly appreciate it! I would also just like to say what happened to my other story, Taken. I have deleted that story because it got so many negative reviews and so many people were flaming it. So I'm starting over with this story, Stranded ! Well, heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Shopping!**

Rukias POV

"OH HELL NO." "Pleeeeaaassse!" Matsumoto was practically on her knees begging me. "It would look so sexy on you!" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO!" "But Kuchiki-Sa-" "No formalities Inoue!" I cut the busty girl off, then turned to the other busty one, who was making a scene in the middle of the boutique. "I WILL PAY FOR IT." "NO." I said loudly. By this point people were staring at me and my group of friends. "DONT YOU LOVE ME!?" The strawberry blonde pouted, and got up and stomped her feet." "It looks really good on you Kuchiki-Sa- I mean Rukia!" Inoue smiled at me. "I agree with Inoue-chan." Momo said. "Just buy it, Rukia!" Nemu said enthusiastically. "I-i don't know…" I glanced at the bathing suit Matsumoto was holding. It was a two piece bikini, the top in the style of a Bandeu. "It would match your eyes so perfectly!" Inoue squealed. "I've always been the kinda girl that wore one pieces though…" "Well theres a first time for everything!" Momo said. "AND!" Matsumoto started, "Its a pushup one! So it will make your boobs look bigger!" I blushed a bright red. "I don't care if my boobs look bigger or not!" I said with an exaggerated humph at the end. We were supposed to be shopping for clothes for the trip today, but somehow need up in this store. And we've been here bikini shopping for the past 3 hours! "You know what, i don't even care anyone!" I said as i therew my arms up. "Sooooo….. Is that a yes?" Matsumoto asked. All the girls leaned in close, eager to here my response. "…Fine." They al shouted and started hopping up and down, doing little quirky and bubbly things normal teenage girls did. We walked up to the cash register and put our bathing suits on the table.

I got the purple one, Orihime got a bright yellow one with a bow on the front, Matsumoto got a baby blue bikini that tied in the front, Nemu got a grey one-piece with a black design on front, and Momo got a sea-foam green one with lace detailing. **(A/n- Links to bathing suits on my profile.)** "Your total will come out to $312.97." "I got it guys." I said. "Are you sure Rukia?" "Yeah, Nii-Samas got so much money he probably won't even notice a few hundred dollars missing." I said with a sigh. "Thank you Rukia!" All the girls started hugging me and squishing me. I was practically smothered to death by Matsumoto and Inoues boobs. I swiped my card and got my receipt. We took our shopping bags and left the store. "So what else do we need to bring?" Momo asked. "Well we'll probably need just some casual clothing, so lets hit up the mall!" Inoue said grinning. We've been shopping for 3 hours, ad we barely just bot one article of clothing for each of us. I sighed and glanced down at my watch. I wonder if the boys are having better luck than us.

~Mean While…..~

Ichigos POV

"TAKE THOSE ATROCIOUS THING OFF!" Yumichika yelled at Renji, who stepped out of the dressing room wearing swimming trunks that looked like a clown barfed them out of his ass. "But I thought I looked good in these!" Renji frowned, crossing his arms. "NO ONE, can look good in those. They're so ugly they hurt my eyes." Yumichika said, turning his nose up and flipping his hair in the process. "Renji. Take those ugly things off." I said. "I SWEAR YOU ALL JUST HATE ME!" "QUIT YELLING." Ikkaku yelled. "You realize you're yelling when you say that?" I looked at him, my face twisted with sarcasm. "SHUDDUP! ORANGE HAIRED FREAK!" "IM THE FREAK!? IM NOT THE FLAMING PINEAPPLE WEARING CLOWN PANTS!" I yelled at Ikkaku and pointed at Renji. "What, did you just call me?" Renji said, his tattooed eyebrow twitching. " HAH! Fiery pineapple!" Ikkaku laughed. "AT LEAST IM NOT BALD!" The, quote, 'Fiery Pineapple' yelled at him. "I AM NOT BALD! I CHOOSE TO SHAVE MY HEAD!" We all started arguing, Yumichika just sitting there shaking his head. "If you guys don't shut up, I will kill you." We all got quiet and looked at Toshiro. He had a demonic aura around him. I shut my mouth and so did the other two. "Can we just hurry up and finish?" Ulquiorra said, walking out of the dressing room in green trunks with black stripes down the sides. "Yes please." Ishida said, stepping out of the dressing room next to him, pushing up his glasses. "Im ready to pay." Yumichika added, getting up and walking to the cash register. With trunks in hand we all paid and left the store. This is gonna be a long day. I wonder how Rukia and the girls are doing.

~A few Hours Later~

Rukia's Pov

"Nii-sama, I'm home!" I yelled as i walked into the big house, throwing me keys on the table and kicking my shoes off. "And where have you been?" My older brother looked down at me, his onyx eyes staring right at my Violet ones. "I was shopping with some friends." I said as i walked up the stairs toward him. "Shopping? For what?" "Remember when you were sitting in your office the other day, and i walked in screaming about how i won a free cruise? Thats what i was shopping for." "You were serious?" "Ummmm….. Why wouldn't i be….?" "Very well, continue on with your business." "Kay! See you at dinner, Nii-sama!" I smiled and ran down the hall to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. I threw my bags down and plopped onto my bed. I just can't wait till the cruise! I rolled over and screamed into my pillow and kicked my legs. CRUUUUUIIIIISSSSSEEEE!

**(A/n) I hope you enjoyed :3 The next chapter will probably be them leaving for the cruise, so stay tuned! Please review! :) Also i have links of the girls bathing suits on my profile in my bio if you wanna see them, just to help y'all get a mental picture :) Bye now :**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Trip

**(A/n) Hey guys ! Id just like to thank you all for your continued support ! Thee reviews, the follows, the favorites! They all mean more than you can imagine ! :D So heres the next chapter ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach….. Sadly.**

**Chapter 3: Preparing for the Trip**

Rukias POV

I picked up my phone off my bed and checked the time. Crap! I told them id meat them at the school at 9:30 ! Its already 9:27. I took out my phone and shot Ichigo a text.

Rukia: Hey Ichigo are you guys at the school yet?

Ichigo: Yeah everyones here except you and Matsumoto

Ichigo: Where are you?

Rukia: Im on my way!

Ichigo: Why're you running late?

Rukia: Nii-sama decided to give me a lecture on why i need to be home by 11 if I'm out with friends. I tried to explain to him that we just went to Momos house for a few hours when we finished up our shopping just to hang out, but he didn't care. You know, same old Nii-sama :p

Ichigo: Man =_= Same old douche of a CEO.

Rukia: Yeah and i have to live with him : /

Rukia: Well i need go ima boutta hop in the car ! And you know the rules! No texting while driving !

Ichigo: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Rukia: Oh yeah! Also call Rangiku up and see where she's at!

Ichigo: She just pulled in to the parking lot. I can see her from the car window.

Rukia: Kay, see you in a few.

I ran down the stairs, my Louis Vuitton luggage hitting the steps behind me, and my other bags being carried down by our maid, Nelliel. Nel's been taking care of me since i was little, and apparently her and Nii-sama went to high school together. "Just throw the things in the trunk." I told Miss Nelliel. "Of course, my lady." Nel said with a bow "Nel why are you acting so formal?" I bent down to be at her level. She stayed bowed but looked up at me and said, "Because Rukia, Kuchiki-sama's standing at the window watching me. And i don't wanna have to get lectured again about how i should treat his little sister." I glanced up and saw Nii-sama at the window. "Bye Nii-Sama!" I yelled, standing on my tippy toes and waving, smiling from ear to ear. He simply looked down and nodded his head once, then turned around and walked outta the room. "He's gone now Nel." "UGH THANK GOODNESS! Im not as young as i used to be! That bowing really took a toll on my back." She said as she threw her arms up in the air. "Haha! Whatever Nel!" I smiled and jokingly pushed her. "Now help me put these bags in the back, Rukia." "Of course, my lady." I said mockingly and bowed. "Oh shut up." I helped Nel load all my bags into the trunk of the limosuine. "Lets go, tiny one!" Nel said smiling, as she hopped in the drivers seat, and i hopped in the back. She presses the button to start the car. Yeah, it was one of _those_ limos. Nii-sama let me borrow it so me and my friends can all carpool together. "Well, here we go!" Miss Nel said smiling, as she slammed her foot down on the gas, and we drove away.

-Meanwhile-

General POV

"Ugh. Where is she?" "Who, Rukia or Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked Renji who was complaining. "Both of them!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air and paced in circles around the parking lot. "Useless complaining will do you no good." Ulquiorra said. "He's right, all because you go on a rage doesn't mean they'll show up here any sooner." Momo said, with her warm smile. "Be happy she's even taking a monkey like you along." Ichigo scoffed at Renji, who was still ferociously pacing in circles. "Stop pacing Renji." Yumichika started. "Its ugly." Renji just sighed in defeat and walked towards his truck. He put the back down and hopped on it to sit. "Do you know what i just noticed?" Yumchika said, his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his giggles. "What?" Ikkaku asked. "RENJI HAS THE UGLIEST CAR HERE!" At this point he was laughing so hard he was red. "Wh-what!?" Renji said surprised. He looked around. They all had nice cars. Yumichika and Ikkaku had carpooled, and they rolled up in Ikkakus Escalade. Toshiro showed up in a white Mustang, with a turquoise stripe going down the center. Ulquiorra and Orihime carpooled, and they took Ulquiorras Mustang, which was like Toshiros, just was black and had a forest green colored stripe. Ichigo drove a white jaguar. Even Momo, who had her little yellow Volkswagen Beetle (a.k.a, A "Slug Bug" or "Punch Buggy") Had it all decked out. It was a hello kitty one, and even Renji had to admit, it was pretty damn cute. Now he turned and faced his own car. "Its not that bad!" He said. He looked it down, it had a really bad paint job, that was already starting to crack, chip, and peel. One of his taillights was broken, and his mirror duct taped to keep it on. One would say it looked like Mater, from Cars. "What a piece of shit." Ikkaku said. Everyone sat their laughing, poor Renji couldn't do anything about it though, because they were right, his car was a true piece of junk.

At that time they heard honking, and saw Matsumoto pulling into the driveway, in her silver Lexus. "Even Matsumoto has a nicer car then you, Abarai-kun." Inoue giggled. "Heeeeeyyyyy!" Matsumoto said pulling into the driveway. "Your late." Renji glared at her. "And your ugly. Sucks doesn't it?" Matsumoto said, rolling her window up and stepping out of the car. "Ugh! Its so hot today!" She complained. "Perfect cruise weather!" Momo said. "Hey…. We've been so caught up with who's late and what kinda car people drive, but has anybody noticed who's not here?" Ichigo asked. "Of course dipshit. Rukia." Ikkaku said sarcastically. "No, dipshit." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Wheres Ishida and Nemu?" Ichigo asked. "You're right!" Renji said. "Huh? Ishida-kun and Nemu-chan are here!" Inoue said. "Where?" Renji asked. Momo giggled "They're sitting under that tree over there being all lovey dovey." She said. "GET SOME!" Ikkaku yelled to Ishida and Nemu after Momo points them out. They were parked farther away from the rest of the group, and were sitting next to Ishidas navy blue BMW that was parked under a tree. Nemu turned around and smiled at Ikkaku, then gave him the finger. Ikkaku went into rage mode. The rest of the group just laughed.

"Look who decided to show up!" Ichigo yelled, smiling and waving to the petite girl who was sticking her head out of the sunroof of the limousine. "Sorry I'm late!" She yelled back. "Sorry doesn't change the fact we might get stuck in traffic!" Renji yelled. "I swear your such a diva Renji." Ichigo said. "Yeah, I don't have to bring your ass along, you know." "What!?" he yelled. "I can always change my mind and pick up that one kid instead… What was his name? The blonde one, who I pegged with the dodgeball in P.E? He was kinda emo… Ki- Ki…. Hmmm… What was his name?" The meanwhile Renji just stood there praying the tiny lady wasn't serious. "Kira?" Momo asked. Rukia snapped her fingers. "Yeah! Him! You know him Momo?" "Yeah! Me and him went to the same elementary and junior high school." She said, doing her signature Momo smile. "I never knew that you and Kira were friends" Toshiro mumbled. "Don't worry Shiro-chan! Your still my besets buddy ever!" she said warmly. Nel honked her the car horn. "Hurry up and get your asses in the car or your all gonna be late for your ship!" "Coming!" Rukia yelled back. Everyone got there luggage out of the car and loaded it into the limo. "Im surprised everything fit." Rukia said proudly. They 12 young adults hopped in the back of the limo, and got ready to go on their luxury cruise.

**(A/n) Hmmmm… i don't think i have anything to say… Oh well. Review and stuff. PM me if you have any ideas or thoughts on the story. Thanks guys :) Byyyyyeeee ! :D**


End file.
